With the rapid development of smart phones, various applications, such as video applications, game applications, payment applications and the like, are installed in the smart phone to realize related functions.
At present, after an application of the smart phone is enabled by a user, the application runs on the smart phone all the time based on continuous operations of the user. Taking a game application as an example, when the user uses the game application for a long time, unless the smart phone experiences stuck or reboot or other anomalies, the game application will run on the smart phone all the time during usage of the user.